Humano
Os Humanos (Humans em Inglês) são uma raça de pessoas que incluem os Hylianos, os Gerudos, os humanos com orelhas redondas e não Hylianos, e possivelmente outros grupos. Hylianos e Gerudos têm sido referidos tanto como humanos, como por sua raça mais específica. No entanto, a terminologia exata para os seres humanos não Hylianos e com orelhas redondas é desconhecida. Os tipos de humanos são capazes de se reproduzir um com o outro; fêmeas Gerudos e machos Hylianos produzem um filho Gerudo, e um personagem cujos pais são um Hyliano e um humano não Hyliano nasce com uma orelha redonda.. Raças Humanas Confirmadas Hylianos Um povo com orelhas longas e pontiagudas que parecem ser geralmente de pele clara, os quais são mencionados como tendo uma propensão para a magia. Eles são o povo predominante e mais comun de Hyrule. Parece que Hylianos são comuns em terras além de Hyrule também, embora seja possível que alguns destes povos podem ser de um grupo diferente e são apenas similares aos Hylianos. Hylianos são a raça mais encontrada na maioria dos jogos da série Zelda. Gerudos O Gerudo são uma raça de humanos com cabelos vermelhos e pele escura que vivem no deserto. A maioria dos Gerudos são do sexo feminino, as quais geralmente se dedicam a serem guerreiras ou ladroas. Quando um macho Gerudo nasce, é um evento raro e comemorado, uma vez que só ocorre uma vez a cada 100 anos, e o macho Gerudo geralmente torna-se seu líder reverenciado. Os Gerudos vivem no Deserto Gerudo de Hyrule, mas na realidade alternativa que Link entra em Majora's Mask, eles vivem como piratas do mar nas costas de Termina. Existem rumores de que Gerudos fêmeas costumam namorar com Hylianos machos de acordo com uma das Pedras da Fofoca. Humanos com Orelhas Redondas Os humanos de orelhas redondas vivem em Hyrule durante o tempo de A Link to the Past, The Wind Waker e Twilight Princess. Estes humanos não Hylianos só se distinguem dos Hylianos pelas suas orelhas arredondadas e curtas, ao contrário das orelhas pontudas dos Hylianos. A população humana de Labrynna e Holodrum parece estar na sua maioria composta de seres humanos com orelhas redondas, com alguns Hylianos. As diferenças exatas entre os seres humanos de orelhas arredondadas e os Hylianos ainda precisam ser esclarecidas na série; ocasionalmente personagens que normalmente são Hylianos, como Malon, são retratados com orelhas redondas em Oracle of Seasons. Embora os seres humanos não Hylianos vieram a popular muitas áreas do mundo, uma população notável vive em uma aldeia isolada na Província de Ordona no sul de Hyrule, onde o início do jogo Twilight Princess ocorre. Neste momento, existem muito poucos seres humanos não Hylianos em Hyrule que não são originalmente de Ordona, o que pode indicar que os Ordonianos são os progenitores de toda a raça. Teorias Há especulações entre a comunidade de fãs que esses humanos com orelhas arredondadas são apenas "humanos ordinários", devido à sua aparência mais anatomicamente realista, enquanto Hylianos e os outros são diferentes e/ou tipos especiais de humanos. Possíveis Humanos As seguintes raças tem sido especuladas como sendo tribos de humanos devido a várias semelhanças, principalmente na parte física, no entanto diferenças consideráveis, bem como uma falta de provas conclusivas de que eles são ou não humanos, torna incerto se certas raças se enquadram não na categoria. Tribo Ho Ho Uma tribo de sete pessoas que vêm de Muitodistante e procuram por tesouros em Phantom Hourglass. Eles são baseados no Velho Ho Ho que apareceu em The Wind Waker. Embora os membros da Tribo Ho Ho não sejam explicitamente referidos como "humanos", devido à sua aparência física e falta de qualidades sobrenaturais, eles provavelmente são. Lokomo Um povo similar aos Hylianos que são servos dos Espíritos do Bem e encarregados de proteger a terra em Spirit Tracks. Há algumas evidências de que os Lokomo não são humanos. O exemplo mais importante é que o Lokomo Byrne em certo ponto expressa seu choque que "crianças humanas" o derrotaram, o que implica que sua raça é separada dos humanos. Eles podem se parecer com outros Hylianos, mas por causa de suas conexões mágicas especiais com os Espíritos e com a terra, bem como a natureza das suas vida após a morte pode qualificá-los como algo mais próximo de seres sobrenaturais. Sheikah Um misterioso povo de olhos vermelhos que são semelhantes aos Hylianos na aparência, e têm um papel especial em agir como servos e guardiões para as Deusas e para a Família Real de Hyrule. Eles estão associados com o elemento da sombra, parecem favorecer táticas de furtividade e desorientação, e têm habilidades mágicas e ferramentas relacionados com ilusão e informações secretas. Os Sheikahs parecem humanos, mas tem características e poderes mágicos e uma estreita ligação com as Deusas, e essas características sobrenaturais podem torná-las uma raça que está além de humanos normais. Tribo do Vento A Tribo do Vento é um povo que dominou a "magia do vento" e vivem Acima das Nuvens através do uso da magia. Eles se distinguem dos moradores da superfície, mas isso pode não significar que eles não sejam humanos, mas ao contrário, eles se distinguem por serem pessoas que vivem no céu. No entanto, eles parecem ser pessoas extremamente poderosas com magia, então se eles são ou não considerados humanos é questionável. Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Raças de Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Raças de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link